


Clawing at the Darkness

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bat!Dan, Fox!Ross, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rabbit!Suzy, Rat!Barry, Serious Injuries, Wolf!Arin, cat!brian, he good rat :), illegal fighting ring, nanananananana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: He hadn’t always been a street cat, fighting for his next meal and living in a worn out black hoodie.And maybe with the help of a bat, he’ll dig his way back out of the darkness that had called him in.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Brian Wecht, Eventual Polygrumps
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Voice in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoMansWindow2846](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMansWindow2846/gifts), [MCCrystle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCCrystle/gifts).



> It’s the furry au no one asked for. Except for me and Alex and Crystle.

He was on the prowl, his long, untrimmed claws scraping against the rust of a fire escape. His blue eyes almost glowed in the moonlight, pupils blown wide to help him see. He flicked his ear as he made it onto the roof of a (hopefully) abandoned building, finding an old exhaust vent that stuck up just enough for him to climb under.

Brian sighed, using a paw to brush at the dirt and rust flecks that stuck to his fur, scratching at a healing scab next to his chipped ear. It wasn’t the worst place he’d ever spent a night, not by a long shot. But as he put his bag under his head, tail tucked between his legs, there was a sound. No, a voice. Someone was singing.

Brian squinted, slowly sliding so he could peer up at the clear night sky. His ears swiveled as he tried to pinpoint the voice, ignoring the way his twitching ear movements tugged at barely scabbed over injuries. He pulled his old, oversized sweatshirt around himself, cursing quietly when he realized the black hoodie only stood out against the metal roof.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood. Someone… was watching. He heard a whoosh of air, a large figure descending rapidly towards him. This time, he didn’t try to muffle his curse, grabbing his bag and scrambling to his feet.

Time to check if cats really did land on their feet, because he was all too sure he’d used up his first 8 lives getting this far. With a breath he didn’t know he was holding and the sound of the figure drawing nearer, he lept.

So it wasn’t his best idea, which he realized as the ground drew nearer, but the sleeves of his hoodie were too long, wrapped around his paw and protecting it from rust as he grabbed onto the pole of the fire escape, slowing his fall down just enough to land properly.

The sleeve was worn down more than it had been, and he could feel the breeze againsthis paw pads, the dark, muddy red rust standing out against the black fabric, but there was no time to dwell. He began to run, speeding towards the edge of the alley, but the figure who had been chasing him was fast, landing right in front of him. 

Brian didn’t think about it, giving into instincts he preferred to fight. His fur fluffed up, standing on end as he widened his stance, squaring his shoulders. His tail lashed behind him as a hiss came from his throat, a noise he rarely, if ever, allowed himself to make.

The figure tilted their head, and between the dim light of the moon and the streetlights behind them sending you much light into his dilated eyes, Brian could only vaguely make out any details.

The stranger seemed to be a bat, large, fuzzy looking ears sticking out from their fluffy unkempt head of hair. He kept hissing, narrowing his eyes as he began to back away.

“Hey, I’m not gonna hurt you. You looked… distressed. And you smell hurt. I wanted to see if you’re okay.” The bat held their paws out to show they weren’t going to hurt him, wings folding up out of view.

Brian stopped hissing, eyes still narrowed and ears still folded back. “What’s in it for you?” There was a scratchy edge to his voice, likely from disuse.

“Dude, I just want to make sure you’re okay. I can’t just leave someone visibly hurt. I’m Danny.” He held out a paw, and Brian could just barely see a hint of the kind smile being offered.

He eyed Danny’s hand warily, hesitating as he let his sleeve fall back, shaking his paw. “...Brian.”

“Brian.” Danny clicked a few times, grinning. “Let me get a look at those injuries.” He moved behind Brian, fast. Too fast.

Brian flinched at the paw on his shoulder, jolting away and flashing his claws, spinning. His claws were inches away from Danny’s face. “...don’t do that.”

“Sorry, guess I startled you.” Danny eyed his claws warily, gently pushing his arm down. “How about I buy you a drink or something? I just want to help you, Brian.”

Brian shivered slightly as a gust of wind, wrapping his arms around himself. “...fine.” His tail lashed again, but he began to follow Danny, pausing a moment to let his pupils adjust to the light from the road.

Danny was chattering to him, occasionally clicking and swiveling his ears to navigate better. Brian wasn’t sure why he’d allowed himself to follow so willingly. Maybe his self preservation instincts were failing him. He sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

He winced as he almost crashed into Danny, who’d started to turn, heading down a small set of stairs. He was led into a small, out of the way bar that was just a little too crowded for his taste. His tail wrapped around his leg, and he had his teeth bared, pressing against Danny.

Danny offered a kind smile, sitting at the bar, patting the open stool next to him. “Go ahead and order whatever you want. Whatever makes you comfy.”

Brian eyed him as the bartender approached, but sighed. “Fine. Double bourbon. No ice.”

Danny raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. “A glass of pomegranate juice, please.” He looked at Brian, almost studying him as the Labrador behind the bar made them drinks. “What brought you to this side of the city?” He reached over, brushing flecks of rust and dirt off Brian’s head.

Brian tensed as he was touched, claws digging into the bar as he fought to not lash out. His glass was set in front of him, and he picked it up, sniffing it. “Cheap brand,” he muttered before knocking it back in one swallow, keeping his eyes shut as the burn went down his throat and into his stomach.

Danny was staring with wide eyes, taking a tiny sip of his juice. “What the hell.”

He sighed, rolling the empty glass between his paws. “You really want to know? Or are you just some kid who thinks he can save everyone?”

“...you don’t look that much older than me.”

“I’m sure I’ve been through a lifetime or two compared to you, Danny.” He rubbed his face, sighing as he met Danny’s gaze, truly met his eyes for the first time. “I was still practically a kitten when it all began. I was fresh out of college, in fact…”


	2. Breaking the First Rule of Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He fight :(  
> He purr :)

Brian was at a low point. He’d just graduated a few months ago, and his life was falling apart in front of him. The job he’d had lined up at a local university had fallen through, though he didn’t know why, and the bills were piling up.

He covered his face with a shaky sigh, standing in front of a mirror. He squared his shoulders and began to smooth his fur down, trying to look presentable. He could only hope this next interview went well.

He grabbed his messenger bag as he left his apartment, paws padding softly against the stairs. He was hopeful, and really had faith in this next interview. If he could make this work, he’d be set.

Brian checked his phone to make sure he had the directions right. But in those few seconds he wasn’t paying attention, he ran into someone.

A very tall, muscular badger.

“Pardon me, sir, sorry.” He stepped back, bowing his head apologetically.

The badger grunted, and he started to walk away. But a large paw on his shoulder stopped him. “Hold it, runt.” Brian froze, confused as a blindfold was roughly tied around his face. “You might be what I’m looking for, a scrappy thing like you.”

He was lifted by the scruff of his neck, making him flail, his phone flying from his paw. He began swinging his claws wildly, yowling. “Let me go!”

“Definitely scrappy.” There was a rumbling laugh as he tried to get away, one of his back paws hitting something, but he was hit in the back of the head hard, and then... nothing.

When Brian woke, it smelled like… blood. Blood and sweat and alcohol. He slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in… maybe a basement. He pressed a paw to his head, closing his eyes again. Then he yelped as he was kicked in the side. “Up. Get up.”

He stumbled to his paws, tail wrapping tight around his leg anxiously. “Where am I?”

“Shut up.” He was shoved forward into a tiny room, given a pair of shorts that looked like they wouldn’t fit. “Strip. You have two minutes to have that on.”

He blinked after the figure, but he was dizzy and his eyes wouldn’t focus right. He was shaking as he got undressed, pulling on the tight shorts that didn’t even have a slit for his tail. He tried to adjust his tail in the shorts, but was roughly grabbed by the arm, dragged out into a musty smelling room.

Creatures were packed in tight, yelling and jeering as two small creatures, a little canine and a rodent, fought, both bleeding and scratching. Brian looked away, flinching at a loud crack as the canine hit the floor. Someone yelled something above the audience, greeted by cheers and boos alike.

“You’re next, alley cat,” someone sneered from behind. 

“What?” Panic began to well up in him, and he tried to break away, letting his trimmed claws out.

“Too late. If you didn’t want this, you should’ve gotten away before you were captured.”

He was shoved into a boxing ring, feeling utterly exposed. He made a face as he stepped in blood, which immediately coated the pads on his back paws, tacky and gross.

He gulped when an opponent entered the ring, a spiked lizard who roared, smirking at him. He was a solid foot taller, built like a weightlifter. Brian backed away, eeping when his back hit the ropes. “Oh no,” he whispered.

“Fight!”

The lizard lunged. Brian dove to the floor, some of the blood from a previous fight staining his fur. He backed up, scooting across the ring in a panic. He was tackled, his head smacking against the floor, wind knocked from his lungs.

Brian began to blindly scratch, his nails not doing a thing against the lizard’s armor-like scales. He could feel blow after blow against his body, and he was sure that at least one rib was cracked.

Inexplicably, a scratch landed. One of his claws caught the lizard’s eye, making him cry out and stumble back. Brian scrambled to his feet, and with all his strength, ran forward, shoving his weight against the lizard, somehow flipping him over the ropes and out the ring.

It was silent.

And then cheers and loud boos, but the badger that had taken him jumped in the ring and lifted Brian's arm. “You’ll make a hell of a fighter, Alley cat.”

Brian looked up at him with wary eyes, about ready to collapse.

The next few years were hell. Brian was forced to be a fighter, he wasn’t allowed outside, he was kept in a small room, only allowed out to fight. He became feral, almost, rarely speaking, only communicating in glares and hisses and the occasional yowl.

He remembered one fight vividly, too vividly.

Not long after his capture, he was up against a cheetah. She was tall and looked out for blood, snarling and stalking him like prey. As per usual, or at least, the usual for the fights, he dove, dodging the first strike. But she was smart.

She didn’t lunge, faked him out. She pounced on him. Brian cried out, a scratch across the arm he’d thrown up to protect his face, and then she bit him. As he’d tried to get up, her teeth closed around his ear, ripping out a chunk of flesh, making him bleed, blood gushing down his cheek from the injury, matting down his fur.

His gray fur was quickly turning red in patches, whines of pain coming from his throat as he tried in vain to dodge. She was too fast, too smart, too experienced.

She was what they were turning him into.

He tapped into instincts, not that it helped much. He was hit again, this time in the stomach, three of her claws ripping gashes in his skin. He yelled out in pain, biting his lip. His claws had grown longer. He needed to fight harder, this couldn’t be the end.

He got a few hits in. A punch to her face, one that made her nose start to bleed, a kick to her side, his claws ripping her shorts. It was the longest battle he’d ever faced, and then he was on the ground, her back paw on his chest, pressing and making his ribs burn.

He couldn’t breathe, vision hazy as she glared, wiping blood from her snout. “Pathetic,” she snarled. 

When he’d woken up, he was locked in the tiny room again, likely with a concussion. The wounds on his stomach hurt, but it was nothing compared to his broken ribs.

He couldn’t sit up, gasping for air. His pillow was spotted with bloodstains as he pulled his knees to his chest, chewing his claws to keep from crying.

Eventually, creatures who participated began to get caught and arrested. And Brian lucked out, the badger who’d kidnapped him was one of them. That meant the money from fights he won would go straight to him, and maybe he’d be able to find his way out.

He fought harder than he’d ever fought before, his nails going untrimmed, his body hungering for the rush of adrenaline, the only thing that would keep him going.

Brian won more fights than he thought he was capable of, slowly amassing money.

And then, the day he snuck out, nothing to his name except the clothes on his back and the envelope of cash in his bag, he was mugged.

As he laid on his back in an alley, staring at the sky while bruised and battered, he let out a long, exhausted sigh. He really did have the shittiest luck.

“...and that’s why…” Brian paused to knock back another round of bourbon. “Fuck, I don’t know. You don’t get captured and kidnapped or whatever.”

“Jesus… I thought those were just like, urban legends.” Danny frowned, still sipping his juice. “I’m so sorry you had to go through all that.”

Brian shrugged. “...sucked.” He started pawing at his ear, rubbing uncomfortably at the chunk missing, clearly drunk.

Danny rubbed his back softly, shocked when a low rumble came from Brian’s chest. “Are you purring?”

“No.” He laid his cheek on the bar.

Danny shook his head, smiling just a little. He asked the bartender for a glass of water, nudging the straw into Brian’s mouth. “Come on. Drink. Or your hangover is gonna be worse tomorrow.”

Brian groaned, but began to sip the water. Danny paid, waiting for Brian to finish the water. “You’re staying with me for now, okay?”

Brian just grumbled, gripping Danny’s arm to stay balanced. “I’m… drunk.”

“You are. You drank a lot.” Danny slid an arm around Brian’s waist, giggling a little when his tail wrapped around his leg.

Brian stumbled, purring a little when he rubbed his face into Danny’s shoulder. “You smell nice,” he mumbled, purring louder.

“You’re sweet. And… strangely docile. Come on, don’t trip over your own paws, there.” He led Brian into his building, hitting the button for the elevator.

Brian’s eyes widened at the lit up button and he batted at it. Danny sighed, smiling a little as he guided Brian into the elevator. And then Brian pushed all the buttons.

“...why?”

“Shiny.” Brian purred even louder.

Danny sighed, leaning back against the wall. Brian watched the lights blink off happily, nuzzled into Danny’s side, wrapped in one of his wings.

Danny let out a sigh of relief when they finally reached his floor. “Thank god.”

Brian let out a tiny meow as he was pulled from the elevator, following closely. He grabbed onto Danny’s arm again, holding on tightly. “You’re pretty, Danny.”

“You’re sweet.” He unlocked his apartment. “Let’s get you comfy, okay?”

Brian let out a loud purr as he sat on the couch, starting to knead against the cushion.

“...you’re ripping the cover. No, no, that’s fine.” Danny sighed, getting a blanket. “I’m trimming your nails tomorrow.”

Brian flopped over, purring as he was covered by the blankets. “Thank you Danny,” he slurred.

“Get some sleep Bri. We’ll talk in the morning.” He paused, seeing that Brian was already asleep. “How does he do that?”


	3. Pain Pills in Peanut Butter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian isn’t a kitten. In other news, Dan isn’t so grump.

Brian woke up on a couch.

An incredibly comfortable couch with a soft and warm blanket. He was also incredibly hungover.

“...shit.” He curled up tighter, pawing at his own snout.

“Morning kitten!”

An angel? Brian blinked, looking up at Dan. “Oh, Danny, hi.” He rubbed his eyes, groaning. “Everything hurts and I’m dying.”

“That sounds about right. Do you like peanut butter?”

“...yes?”

“Cool. Spoonful of peanut butter for you.” Dan helped Brian sit up, handing him a spoon. Brian raised an eyebrow, but shoved it into his mouth.

“Ew, there’s… pills in here.” Brian looked up at Dan.

“Yeah. For your hangover!”

“...I’m… I’m an adult, Danny. I’m not a kitten.” A tiny grin threatened to show itself. “Why are you trying to give me pain meds in peanut butter?”

“...my mom’s friend always did it, and their family was cats. I thought it was a thing.”

“It is. For kids.” Brian laughed a little, picking out the pills and swallowing them mostly dry.

“Oh… um…” Dan cleared his throat. “Sorry. Didn’t… mean to patronize you or something.”

“It’s alright. It’s kinda funny though, and I’m totally going to mock you about it forever.”

“I’ll get you some water.” Dan got up, clearly blushing under his short fur. He came back with a tall glass, holding it to his lips. Brian glared, but sipped the water slowly. “I’m trimming your nails.”

He shoved Dan’s paw away. “What? No. No way.” He held his paws to his chest, glaring at him. “No.”

“I know why you don’t want them trimmed, but you kinda ruined my couch.” Dan pointed out the claw marks all over the cushions.

Brian’s ears folded down in embarrassment. “Sorry. But it’s not like-”

“Nope. I already know what you’re going to say. And you’re staying, I’m not kicking you out. You’re staying with me until you’re back on your paws. But also I’m cutting your nails because I don’t really think I can afford to buy a new couch, and no. No apologies.”

Brian’s tail thudded lightly against the couch, thrashing in irritation as Dan got up off the couch. “Am I allowed to talk now?”

“Always! Just not when I’m proving points.” Dan giggled, ducking into the bathroom.

“I don’t want my nails trimmed,” he griped.

“Well it’s either trimming, or I go out and buy bright, neon pink nail caps and you wear those.” Dan came out of the bathroom with nail trimmers, sitting down next to Brian.

Brian stared at him silently for a moment before letting out an annoyed sigh, shoving his paws at Dan and squeezing his eyes shut.

“That’s what I thought.” He held Brian’s paw, squeezing the joints gently to get his whole claw out, trimming gently. Brian flinched at each trimmed nail, but sat still through it, resisting the urge to yank away.

“I hate this I hate this I hate this…” He was shaking just slightly. “What if I’m attacked again? I need them sharp.”

“You won’t be. You’re safe, I’ll be with you.” Dan clipped the last nail, softly squeezing his paw. “Right by your side, okay?”

“Really?” Brian peeked his eyes open. “..why do you even care though? I’m just some stranger.”

“Yeah. To tell you the truth, I’ve been wondering too. But I feel some weird pull towards you. Fate, destiny, just me being loopy from flying higher than usual last night… I want to help you. But you’ve gotta let me, Brian. You’ve been through some shit and I don’t expect you to be better overnight. But I want to help you find normalcy, whatever it means for you.”

Brian blinked, sniffling a little as tears began to build behind his eyes. “...okay. Thank you Danny.”

Dan squeezed his shoulder. “Go on and get up then. I’ve got work, and you’re coming with me!” He paused as Brian got up, looking at the tiny holes in the cushions, flipping them over to hide the tears. He sighed when he saw a big stain on one of them. “I see I’ve already flipped this one.”

“Use a mixture of crushed aspirin and baking soda, mix it into a paste and let it sit for a few hours, then wash the cover like normal.” He tilted his head when he saw Dan staring at him. “...or is it not blood?”

“It’s spaghetti sauce, but… thanks for the tip.” Dan set the cushion down. “Ah, let me grab my bag, then we can head out, alright?” He put on a pair of dark sunglasses. 

Brian nodded, following him out of the apartment. “How far is it?”

“Not too far. I prefer to fly, but seeing as you don’t have wings, my bike’ll have to do.”

Dan tossed Brian a helmet, grinning as he put his own on, getting on a metallic blue motorcycle. He looked at Brian expectantly, who gulped, getting on behind him. “Do I just…?”

Dan spread his wings, pulling Brian’s arms around his waist then folding his wings back up. “Just hold on tight!” He started the engine and put up the kickstand before pulling out of the parking garage.

Brian let out a noise, holding on tighter and squeezing his eyes shut. Dan laughed, revving the engine a little louder and leaning forward to get an extra kick of speed. He’d usually spread his wings to feel the wind, but Brian seemed to like the extra security.

Dan sang softly to himself as he drove, his ears swiveling slightly to keep him aware of traffic. His eyes weren’t the best in the brightness of the sun, but he could navigate the streets well with his hearing and the motorcycle.

He could feel Brian shaking slightly, hear him yelp when he took sharp turns. He stopped in the parking lot, spreading his wings as he killed the ignition, pulling off his helmet and giggling. “I love that drive.”

Brian got off the motorcycle, stumbling back. “Hate that. I do not like that.” His tail lashed as he fought to get his helmet off. “Hate that so much.”

“Sorry.” Dan giggled. “Technically I legally can’t drive cars during the day, but legal loopholes let me drive my bike.”

“What the fuck.” Brian stared with wide eyes, ears flicking nervously. “You’re blind. You’re blind, aren’t you?”

“Not technically? I’m super light sensitive and wear contacts, though.” Dan took a lock out of his bag, locking the helmets to his bike. “Now… Arin can be a little intense. He’s my boss, technically, but he doesn’t really act like it.”

“What do you do? I… never asked, and guess you never really told me.”

“I make videos online. Playing video games and stuff. They’re fun and stupid and it’s great!” Dan opened the door to the office, grinning.

Almost immediately, a wolf practically pounced at them. Brian let out a panicked sound, throwing a leg back and getting into a better fighting stance, yanking Dan behind him. “Back off!” It was a snarl, his teeth bared.

“Woah, hey. Didn’t know you got yourself a bodyguard there, Dan.”

Dan rested a hand on Brian’s shoulder. “It’s alright, hey. I told you he could be intense.” Brian blinked, looking up at him. “Arin, this is Brian. I’m helping him get himself back on his paws. Brian, this is Arin. He’s crazy, but I promise he won’t hurt you. Arin, let’s try to not give the guy a heart attack.”

Arin tilted his head, ears flopping slightly. “Brian, nice to meet you. Sorry for scaring you there.”

“Right…”

Dan gently tugged Arin’s sleeve. “I need to talk to you. Bri, go on, introduce yourself around, get to know everyone.”

“Um-“ Brian watched as Dan pulled Arin out of the room, leaving him totally alone. With strangers.

His tail wrapped nervously around his leg, and he was twitching to let his claws out, uncomfortable with how short they were.

A fox peeked at him from behind a tablet, bright blue eyes full of mischief. He was… intriguing.

But a rabbit swatted the fox on the ear. “Hey, don’t freak out the new guy. Let the poor thing settle in.” She had all black fur except for her flopped down right ear, which was stark white. She turned her glance to Brian and smiled warmly. “Hi, I’m Suzy! I’m Arin’s wife.” She was just barely shorter than him, but with her ears up, she was taller by a few inches.

“I’m Brian. Dan’s friend.”

“Arin mentioned he’d be bringing someone with him.” She hummed. “I’d expect something like that more from maybe Ross, or maybe Barry, he’s quite the bleeding heart. It’s nice to meet you though.”

“Uh, you too.” He smiled lightly, his tail starting to unwind from his leg.

The fox, presumably Ross, made a face at Suzy as he got up. “I wasn’t going to freak him out. I’m a perfectly kind and lovely creature.”

“No you’re not.” A rat passed, sipping a mug of coffee. “Ross is mean don’t trust him.”

“Barry!”

“You stole my wireless mouse and still haven’t given it back. Some of us actually do our jobs around here.”

“Uh, I do my job. I create chaos.” Ross grinned brightly, all sharp teeth.

Dan came back, wrapping an arm around Brian. “Congrats Brian. You’ve got a job!”

“...what?”


	4. One of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin learns about Brian’s past and makes a promise.

“You’re just… giving me a job? No interview or anything?”

Arin shrugged, smiling. “I believe in character. And that can’t always be shown in an interview. Also you seem weird. Which is totally the personality we need. All you’ve gotta do is put that weirdness out on the internet for our social media.” 

“...I can probably do that.” Brian nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. “I… thank you, Arin. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Don’t thank me, man. It’s nothing. Plus I feel kinda bad for scaring you.”

“Well, I… don’t take kindly to being startled.”

Arin nodded, making a rapid paw movement to someone behind Brian. When he glanced back, Ross was sulking away. “...be wary around Ross. He’s sweet, I promise just…”

“A thief, a sadist, cruel, and snarky?” Brian raised an eyebrow.

“...that’s…” Arin looked at Dan.

“Totally accurate. Just get to know him, he’s great!” Dan clapped him on the shoulder. “Let’s get you set up at a desk, man.”

Brian shot a wary glance at Ross, who had perched himself on Suzy’s desk, chatting animatedly with her. “I don’t think I trust him.”

“Ross is… honestly a lot. And I’m sure someone with as much in their past as you is going to have trouble seeing past it. I’ll talk with him, and I’m sure he’ll lay off.” Dan hummed, brushing some dust off an empty desk. “All the account information is in this notebook.” He thought for a moment before shrugging. “If there’s anything you need, let me know, okay?”

Brian nodded, flipping through the notebook. “Okay. Thank you Danny, it really means a lot.” Dan ruffled his hair and winked, heading off and leaving Brian alone.

Brian sighed, booting up the computer and leaving the notebook on his desk. He spent most of his morning just familiarizing himself with the social media, making a few small posts and putting up a link to the day’s first video when Barry sent it to him. He found himself scrolling through the channel, watching different videos to get an understanding of what they did.

And he learned that there probably wasn’t any real understanding of any of it.

He sighed as he closed out of a video, shaking his head slightly, taking out his earbuds. He looked up when he heard steps approaching, smiling faintly when he saw Arin approaching. “Arin, hi.”

“Hey Brian. Wanna go out for lunch with me? I figure it’d be nice to get to know you on a personal level.” Arin smiled, his tail wagging slowly. “I’m buying.”

“Well, I’m not one to turn down a free meal.” Brian got up, putting on his sweatshirt. He looked down at the worn down sleeve that was stained with rust and let out a small hum.

“What happened to your sleeve?”

“Long story short, I jumped off a building to get away from Dan.” Brian rolled up the sleeve. “Last night was wild.”

“...you jumped off a building last night?” Arin blinked.

“...if I say no will you stop looking at me like I’m crazy?”

“Probably not.”

“Then yeah, I did.” Brian shrugged, fixing his other sleeve. “It’s not a big deal, I swear, dude.”

“Right, because jumping off buildings is just a thing creatures do?” Arin sighed softly, patting his shoulder with a big, fluffy paw. “Come on. How’s diner food grab you?”

“Sounds lovely.” Brian glanced over at Dan, who waved to him, grinning. Brian shoved his paws in his pockets, but paused when he saw something on the way to the door. “...Is that a keyboard?”

“Yeah. We’ve had it laying around for a while, used the beats on it once or twice for bits, but it hasn't been used much since.” Arin looked over at Brian, who was staring at the keyboard. “Do you play?”

“I… used to. It was a big passion before… everything that happened.” He lightly cleared his throat. “Maybe when we get back, I can see if I still have the touch.” His ear twitched as he turned away from the keyboard, smoothing down the fur on his paws.

Arin smiled. “I’d love to hear you play, but first… pancakes.”

“Pancakes, huh? I’ve always been more of a waffle guy.” Brian laughed a little as he followed Arin out. “Though I’ve been on a… raw meat diet for awhile, I suppose.”

“That doesn’t sound all that healthy.”

“I’m almost positive it wasn’t.” Brian sighed. “...I did have some peanut butter this morning.” He grinned, not noticing the way Arin’s eyes widened upon seeing how badly chipped one of his teeth was. “Apparently Dan thought he should hide painkillers in peanut butter. He thought it was a cat thing, not a kitten thing.”

“What happened to your tooth? That looks painful.” Arin frowned.

Brian ran his tongue over it. “Oh, that. I… almost forgot about that. Got punched in the face like a year ago. It doesn’t hurt that bad once you get used to it.”

“You got punched in the face?”

“Did… Danny not tell you?”

Arin shook his head. “He told me you’ve been through some bad shit, but not anything specific. Or why you’d get punched in the face and not fix your tooth.”

Brian sighed. “I’ll explain over some food. I’m hungry.”

“Whatever you’ve been through… damn it must have been wild.” Arin shook his head, looking down his snout at Brian. “Well, whatever you went through, I can already promise you we’ll all be here for you.”

“You just met me Arin. Even Danny… he hasn’t even known me a day. Don’t make promises of things you aren’t sure of. It becomes a creature’s downfall.” Brian smiled sadly, tail flicking near the ground, not quite in an anxious position, but close.

“...” Arin didn’t say anything, but his tail wasn’t wagging anymore. Brian may have only met him today, but he could tell that Arin’s still tail was an unusual circumstance.

“..So. Tell me about everyone at the office. Including Danny. I’ve known the guy like… 18 hours and a lot of that was spent sleeping or being drunk.” Brian nervously smoothed down the short fur on his ears.

“Okay, well, Dan and I are the main hosts or our show, where we dick around and play video games. Maybe someday we could have you on the show! But Dan is more of a singer than anything else. He hasn’t performed much since before we met, though he’s done a few songs with this Canadian group of creatures who I’m only like, sixty percent sure aren’t actual aliens. I know his dream is to be a full time singer. I can’t give that to him, and I wish I could. But he’s an entertainer at heart.” Arin sighed. “Dan’s a good guy. You’re lucky to have been found by him.”

“I can tell that everyone seems drawn to him.” Brian closed his eyes lightly as the breeze blew past. “He’s… charismatic as all hell and has a dangerously big heart.”

“That sums him up nicely.” Arin laughed, pulling open the door for Brian.

They were seated and given menus, Brian idly flipping the pages and not really looking at it. “This is a cute place.”

“It’s got the best breakfast food in the area.” Arin grinned. “So… what did you mean by a raw meat diet?”

“Well…” Brian sighed, leaning back. “There’s a reason I was where I was. I was… kidnapped not long after I finally finished my degree. Literally chosen at random, forced to fight, and I had to literally claw my way out of there.” He pressed his claws into the table lightly, but they were blunt and short. “...Danny cut my nails and I hate it.”

“Wow… that sucks dude.”

Brian laughed. “That sums it up. But food was hard to come by, and it was usually something raw. Ground beef was a good day.” He looked down at the menu. “But now I get to have waffles. So all in all, not the worst.”

There was a break in the conversation when a waitress came over to take their orders and menus.

“...riiight. Have you seen a therapist?” Arin rested his head on his paw, looking at Brian, who shrugged.

“I’ve been jobless since… well, I guess technically since I left the fighting circle. And then I immediately got mugged. Not much money in that, you know? I don’t think I could even afford that, but… could probably use that.”

Arin nodded. “Well, when we get back to the office there’s paperwork to be done to officially get you on board. Though… you might need to get some stuff going first. I don’t know if the government knows where you’ve been? Taxes might be a problem.”

“Ugh.” Brian ran a paw down his face, rubbing the side of his snout. “I don’t even want to think about that. I probably don’t even have my bank account anymore. Not that I had much money, most of it went to overdraft fees every month…” He shook his head. “My life is an absolute mess.”

“You did just kind of... go missing. I can’t imagine anyone can get their life in order very quick after all that.” Arin smiled when the waitress brought them their drinks, taking a sip of his soda. “Dan and I and everyone else will be there to help you get yourself standing again. For now, I just want to get to know who you are, as a creature.”

“Yeah, so do I.” Brian swirled the straw in his drink. “Look, Arin, I was kidnapped… what feels like a lifetime ago. Maybe part of it is the number of concussions I’ve had. But it’s… hard to remember some of the things from before I was taken. I had my whole life planned out, and I was so excited when I was just a few weeks from graduation. And one by one, things fell apart. I lost my parents, there was… an accident. And after graduation, the job that I’d had lined up for months fell through.” There were tears in his eyes, but he blinked them back, taking a deep breath. “And things finally start to level out, and suddenly I get kidnapped and forced to fight.”

“God.” Arin reached over, resting a paw on Brian’s. “I’m so so sorry you had to go through all of that. I promise you that things will start to turn upwards. We’re a family, and you’re one of us now.”

Brian wiped at his eyes, clearing his throat to try to get rid of the growing lump. “...Thank you Arin.”


	5. Keyboards and Smelly Sweatshirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself regarding the gap in updating. Nor will I ever. In other news, I'm on FA now and there will be fics exclusive to there! Mostly about Pokemon, MLP, and Furry OCs. If you're interested, I'm also SalamanderGoo there.

Lunch was… something.

Brian did his best to keep up with the conversation as Arin told him about the others at the office. How the company was run and what benefits and pay he’d be getting. Different things that he could expect. It was a lot, and Arin didn’t seem to appreciate his joke that in the fighting rings, he just had to keep fighting or black out.

It wasn’t that Arin wasn’t a good guy. They just… hadn’t clicked with anything for now. There would be time.

At least, that’s what he told himself on the walk back to the office. But his stomach was full for the first time in years, and he could still taste strawberries on his tongue, and he was happy.

Arin opened the office door, tail wagging slightly. Brian couldn’t help but to smile a little at that, especially when he was tackled in a hug by Suzy. Arin laughed, scratching softly behind Suzy’s ear, making her tap her foot. “Arin!” She laughed, kissing the side of his snout.

Brian slipped around them, pausing in front of the keyboard, which had been dusted off and plugged in. He reached to adjust the settings, hesitating with his paw just a few inches away. He looked around the office, sighing softly and shaking his head. He went to turn away, but something seemed to stop him. He sighed, running his paw pads over the keys.

He missed music so much…

He began to adjust the settings, paws shaking slightly. But his nerves melted away the first time he pressed down on the keys, playing a simple chord. Everything came rushing back as he began to play. It was an old piece he’d written in college, inspired by Vivaldi and more modern artists. It was mostly improvised, he didn’t remember a lot of it. But he didn’t care, he just… played.

His tail flicked lightly, not in irritation, but to the rhythm, a low purr coming from his chest. He didn’t know how long he was playing, too focused on playing, but when he opened his eyes, everyone in the office was staring at him. He froze, his paws hovering over the keys. “Um.”

Dan’s eyes were practically shining as he pushed his sunglasses up onto his head. “Brian, holy shit! That was amazing!”

“...really?”

“Yeah!” Dan’s wings flapped slightly behind him as he bounced on his toes. “I’ve never heard anyone play like that? What was that?”

“I wrote something like it in college. I’m sure the sheet music is long gone, but it was inspired by Vivaldi and Rush. It’s an odd combination, but it’s one of my favorites from what I’ve written.” He tapped out a small rhythm on the keys, smiling a little.

“I knew I recognized something!” Dan laughed, pressing his paws to his cheeks. “I love Rush! They’re like, my favorite band ever.” He flapped his wings, hovering for a moment and almost smacking Barry with one of his wings.

Barry ducked the wing, a slice of pizza hanging from his mouth. “Watch the wings, Dan.” He took the slice out of his mouth, smiling at Brian. “That sounded really great, though.”

“Thanks.” Brian’s face was warm under his fur as he smiled shyly. “You uh, you’re a singer, right Danny?”

“I am! Why do you ask?”

“Maybe… we could jam sometime. I miss writing music and I’m sure we could come up with some lyrics together?”

“Oh my god I would love that!” Dan flapped his wings excitedly, bouncing on his toes. “That sounds incredible, Brian!”

Brian smiled, messing with the settings on the keyboard. “It could be fun.”

Arin patted Brian on the back with his big paw, smiling. “Why don’t you take that with you tonight?”

“Really?” Brian grinned brightly, his ears giving an annoyed flick at the pat on the back, but he still bounced on his paws slightly. “That’s… incredible! Thank you so much!”

“No problem. It’s not like it has much use here anyway. I’d rather see someone as talented as you take that home than let it just sit here and gather dust.”

“Thank you. Seriously.” Brian smiled, looking over to Dan, who was smiling brightly.

Dan wrapped Brian in a tight hug, giggling. “Briannnn, oh my god.”

Brian felt himself tense in Dan’s arms, tail thrashing uncomfortably. “...don’t worry about it man. You’re doing me a favor here anyway.” He brushed himself off when Dan let go, adjusting his sweatshirt awkwardly. “Um. I’m glad you’re excited.”

Suzy laughed softly, lightly tapping her foot. “Brian, why don’t I show you around the area? I could use some fresh air.” She held her ears back with a scrunchie, grabbing her purse.

“Uh, yeah, okay.” He followed her out, sighing softly.

“I thought you seemed a little uncomfortable with Dan squeezing. Figured you’d appreciate an out.” She gave him a kind smile, and Brian could feel his cheeks warm under his fur. She was pretty.

“Yeah. I’m not really used to… non aggressive physical contact. Thanks Suzy.”

“No problem. We’re a bit of a touchy feely group. Before you and Arin got back, Ross was just chilling in Barry’s lap. But if you’re uncomfortable, you have to let us know. We’ll respect your boundaries, but you have to tell us what they are.”

“...right. Thanks again. I’m just trying to get used to… being a creature. I was stuck in an illegal fighting ring for so long that being out of it is still jarring. I’m just getting used to not being an active target, if that makes sense.” He rubbed the back of his neck, making a face at how grimy his fur was. “I should’ve cleaned up more when Danny dragged me to his place last night.”

She smiled softly. “How exactly did that go down? When we were getting ready for bed last night, Arin just got this random text from Dan.”

“Uh, well, I was getting settled on a roof for the night and Dan freaked me out, so I kind of jumped off the building and almost died a little, but he took me to a bar, I got slightly more plastered than I should’ve, and apparently I still have the capacity to trust way too fast because now I’m staying with him, I guess. Oh, and he hid pills in peanut butter this morning and cut my nails like I was a kitten with a cold.” Brian grinned a little at that.

“Well, he’s got the right attitude.” She smiled. “Dan’s a great guy, just… dense sometimes.” She hummed. “Do you have any other clothes?”

“Hm? Ah, no, I don’t. I mean, I have another shirt, but not really other jeans or… outer stuff.” He frowned at the sleeve that was almost fully worn down. “But Arin said he’ll get me on the payroll and I’ll be able to buy a new sweatshirt!”

“...let me lend you some money. As a… housewarming gift! Dan can take you to get a new wardrobe!”

“Suzy, I can’t take your money! You don’t even know me.”

“It’s a gift.” She hopped slightly over a break in the sidewalk. “Besides, your sweatshirt smells,” she teased. “Just enough money to get a few outfits, help you settle into being out again, okay?”

Brian looked at her and sighed softly. “I can’t say no to those eyes. I bet you use that look to get out of everything.”

“Please. You should see Ross when he gets into trouble. Little shit has the best innocent expression I’ve ever seen on a fox.”

“Really?” Brian couldn’t help but to smile. “Sounds like Ross gets himself into a lot of trouble.”

“Ross is a pawful. But he really is a good guy.” She grinned. “And you didn’t hear it from me, but he’s got a thing for a certain rat.”

“Does he? Barry does seem like a good guy.”

“Oh, Barry rocks.” Suzy nodded, ears swivelling as they waited at a crosswalk. “He’s a total sweetie, and like, if you ever need a favor, just buy him a coffee or get him lunch.” She grinned, tapping her foot. “Super reliable and kind. He and I have a show together for the channel, if you didn’t see it. It’s just board games and a super Victorian slash Edwardian aesthetic. Maybe we can get you on some day!”

“Only if I get to have a steampunk outfit.” Brian grinned. “Even if that’s more of an American thing and Edwardian implies Europe.”

“That would be totally awesome! Besides, when Ross is a guest, he dresses up like Doctor Who anyway. Steampunk could be a lot of fun. I’ll have to take your measurements.”

“My… measurements?”

“To make you a costume, silly. It would be so much fun to design!” She cast a sideways glance at him. “Of course, if that would make you uncomfortable….”

“No, no, not at all, Suzy. I just wasn’t expecting you to offer. I wasn’t expecting anyone to really want me around if I’m honest. So all of you just accepting me into your group is just… maybe a little jarring.”

She gave him a kind smile as they headed back to the office, resting a soft paw on his shoulder. “We’re happy to have you here, we really are. And I think I speak for all of us when I say we’re excited to get to know you. We’ll do what we can to make you comfortable until you feel comfortable without help, okay?”

He nodded, smiling lightly as she pulled the office door open.

Brian was quiet, observing the office for the rest of the day, just getting a feel for the dynamics. He found himself watching Barry for awhile, watching the way he studied his computer screen while editing, a mug of coffee never far from his hands. And he really couldn’t deny that Barry’s little head titles were pretty cute.

Dan smiled as he nudged Brian at the end of the day. “Hey man, ready to go?”

“Mhm. Not like I have much to get together.” He smiled.

“Okay, so tomorrow I’m gonna make you drive my car so we can take the keyboard with us, but for now, I’m taking you to get some nice clothes.”

“...Cool, okay.” He followed Dan out, groaning as he put on the helmet he was handed. “Great, the deathcycle.”

“It’s not a deathcycle! I’m a great driver, especially now that the sun is going down.”

“You’re really not building my confidence for your daytime driving.”

“Shh.” Dan grinned, spreading his wings to let Brian wrap his arms around him. “Suzy was right. You really do smell.”

Before Brian could be offended, Dan revved the engine, taking off.

Brian huffed as he held on tight, closing his eyes tightly. His tail was tucked up against his back, under the sweatshirt. He was more than a little terrified of it getting caught in the wheel. As Dan parked, he frowned, looking at the small saddlebags. “Are you sure we’ll be able to get anything in these?”

“Don’t worry man. I can carry like, a whole week’s worth of groceries in there. I can totally fit a couple outfits in there.” He hummed. “Fabric squishes, eggs don’t. You just have to remember that.”

“...That’s not a thing.”

“It’s a saying.” Dan grinned as he locked the helmets on. “If you’re nice, I’ll even get you starbucks.” He led Brian into the store with a laugh.

Brian huffed, following obediently.

He Did Not Like trying on clothes, a pain in the tail he hadn’t dealt with in a long time. But Dan helped him find some jeans and sweatpants, two sets of pajamas, and some tee shirts. “Okay, let’s see… socks and underwear, and we have to replace that sweatshirt because it smells. So bad.”

Brian let out an inadvertent whine. “But… I like this sweatshirt.”

“How about this? We find you a new comfort item, and we cut off the piece of that sweatshirt. Besides, there’s no way it keeps you warm anymore with how worn and thin it is. We can get you a nice soft one that’s way more comfortable. What’s your favorite color?”

“...Yellow. And lavender.”

Dan smiled. “Those are nice colors. Why don’t we find a sweatshirt with some more color?”

“Fine.” He crossed his arms, some of the clothes draped over his arm. “But I refuse to believe you.”

“That one is practically formed to your body.” Dan hummed, looking through sweatshirts. “You’ll be a whole new cat. When we get back, you can take a shower, scrub all your fur down… I’ll even order whatever you want for dinner.”

Brian shifted. “I’m still not totally sure why you’re doing all this for me. I mean, I’m a stranger to you.”

“Yeah, well, I can’t tell you why either. But come on, wouldn’t you rather this than sleeping on a roof?” Dan gently nudged him with a grin before holding up a vibrant yellow hoodie. “How about this?”

“Uh, a little bright for my taste. I prefer blending in a little more.” Brian frowned. “Look, it isn’t that I don’t appreciate what you’re doing-”

“Shh.” Dan cut him off. “I’ll split the rent with you once you start bringing in paychecks, we’ll split chores around the apartment… can you drive?”

“Uh, yeah, but I‘m sure my license expired, wherever it is now.”

“We’ll get you down to the DMV this weekend then!” Dan hummed, still poking through sweatshirts. “You can drive the car during the day.”

“...That all would make me feel better, yeah.” He smiled a little. “It’ll be awhile before I adjust I guess…”

Dan nodded, holding up a black zip up sweatshirt. “That’s understandable. Once insurance kicks in we’ll get your tooth fixed, get you checked over by a doctor, all that. How about this one?” The sweatshirt was all black with a yellow dragon design wrapping around the waist, the head on the chest, the tail down at the bottom of the left hip.

“I… do really like that.” He carefully took off the worn sweatshirt, revealing a just as worn white shirt. “Uh, can you hold this?”

Dan nodded, smiling as Brian slid the sweatshirt on. His pupils blew wide as he felt the soft inside against his fur. “...Okay, I do really like this.”

Dan laughed. “Perfect. I’m glad we found a new one.” He hummed. “Anything else you need? Or want?”

“This is way more than enough, thank you.”

“Thank Suzy.” He smiled, ruffling his fur between his ears. “It’s mostly her dime. Come on, let’s get home, get you showered, and have dinner.”

“Sounds… amazing.”

The shower did feel great. Dan had given him some shampoo to clean up, and the warm water on his skin felt incredible. It took him some time to dry off once he was clean, but he was all fluffed up and in comfortable pajamas once he was done.

Dan grinned at him, eating an orange when Brian left the bathroom. “Your fur looks way better now. Not dusty and matted.”

“It’s still matted in some parts on my back.” Brian smiled. “I feel a lot cleaner though.”

“I’m sure you do.” He sat on the couch. “Dinner should be here soon. Come join me, we’ll find a movie.”

Brian smiled as he sat with Dan, feeling content. Maybe, just maybe this would all work out.


End file.
